1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing and presenting digital images.
2. Description of the Background Art
Digital cameras are becoming very popular, and there is an increasing need for presenting digital photographs in an economical and practical way. Existing methods for presenting digital photography to family and friends have drawbacks.
One existing method is displaying digital photographs on a computer screen. This method has a shortcoming in that often a desktop computer is not available in a family room where family members typically gather. In addition, if the computer is a laptop computer, laptop computer screens typically have a narrow viewing angle and are not suitable for viewing by several people at once.
Another existing method is displaying digital photographs on a television (TV) screen. This method is becoming more popular due to the ubiquity of TV sets, their larger screen sizes, and their wider viewing angles. Current techniques used to display digital photographs on a TV screen include a first technique where the photos are output via a video-output jack on some digital cameras, a second technique where software packages are used to create video “slide show” streams on VHS tape or CD/DVD disc, and a third technique where dedicated devices are used to create and display digital photo albums.
Regarding the first technique, not all digital cameras have such video-output jacks and incorporating such video-output jacks adds complexity and costs to digital cameras. In addition, such cameras generally will only display pictures taken with that camera. Further, not all TV sets have a video-input jack or one that is conveniently accessible.
The second technique uses a common VHS tape player or DVD player to play the video “slide show” streams. However, navigation is limited and awkward because the photos can only be displayed in a prearranged duration and sequence. Going back and forth is awkward, and jumping to a particular picture is not an enabled function.
Dedicated devices for the third technique include products made by Iomega Corporation of San Diego, Calif. and Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. The Iomega FOTOSHOW product creates a photo album on an Iomega ZIP disc. Similarly, the Microsoft TV PHOTO VIEWER product creates a photo album on a floppy disc. Such dedicated devices are additional products that the consumer needs to purchase. In addition, such dedicated devices disadvantageously require an additional hook-up to the TV system. Moreover, such dedicated devices are proprietary in nature and so are limited in compatibility and are more costly to produce. Furthermore, such dedicated devices are currently limited in the picture capacity of each disc.